


Let it Snow

by CassondraWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Cannon, Day Nine, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Hunter Dean, M/M, Smut, Snow, dcmb, dcminibang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassondraWinchester/pseuds/CassondraWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gives newly human Cas his first experience with snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it Snow

[](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/D46A9997-18E9-4B3D-8984-109A87DCF6D9_zpsye97poy7.jpg.html)

Author: @cassondrawinchester  
Artist: @slyther-sin   
Beta: @lotrspnfangirl  
Rating: NC-17   
Warnings: Smut  And fluff  
Summary: Dean introduces snow to a newly human Cas on Christmas.

Dean had the radio tuned into the local station that played non-stop Christmas music. He hummed along to Elvis’ _Blue Christmas_ as he finished chopping the onions and celery for the homemade stuffing he was currently making; he’d been up since 8 am chopping, mixing and baking.

The hunter loved the huge, spacious kitchen the bunker provided. He had plenty of room to multitask as he worked on prepping side dishes and preparing both a turkey and ham. In order to have dinner ready by four, Dean knew he’d have to get everything in the oven by noon and the extra room was utilized in every way. Dean loved having a double oven, it was a huge change from the mini-stoves and microwaves the countless motels used to provide, and although they didn’t use both ovens often, he loved having them around the holidays. Holidays, yet another rarity in the Winchester lifestyle. The oven timer beeped and he smiled as he removed four pies from the oven. Yes, four pies. Christmas only comes once and year, and he's Dean Winchester: not a single slice will go to waste!

He inhaled deeply, letting the scent of each pie fill his nostrils as he removed them. First the smell of nutmeg and various spices from the pumpkin pie, savory and earthy. Next the sweet scent of the tart, bright fruit from his cherry pie. He smiled as he smelled toasted pecans and brown sugar in perfect combination from his pecan pie. He pushed the third pie back on the counter and sighed happily as he reached in for the last, mitted hands curling around the glass pie plate as he lifted out the last pie. The mixture of apples, cinnamon and warmth swirled around him and he was overwhelmed with the feeling of _home_. He let the comforting memories of his mom wash over him as he set it down to join the other pies.

He could remember it easily, as if it had been last year instead of decades ago, sitting at the kitchen table and watching as his mom made her famous homemade apple pies, asking her question after question until she gave him a warm smile and told him to pull up a chair and help. It wasn’t surprising that apple pie was his favorite, it held a special place in his heart. Still smiling at the memory, Dean turned his attention back to the remaining food and moved to start stuffing the turkey when his phone rang. He huffed a small laugh when he saw it was Sam calling and answered with, “Merry Christmas, Bitch!”

Sam laughed and Dean could picture him smiling, head leaned back against the seat of the Impala. “Merry Christmas to you too, Jerk!”

“Why the hell are you not home yet?” Dean shifted the phone to his left ear, holding it there with his shoulder and reached for the bowl of stuffing. Sam had been working on a Wendigo case the next state over and had left for Missouri the week before, promising when he accepted the case that he would make it back home for Christmas.

Dean wouldn’t have admitted it, but he was worried about Sam going on his own, had even thought about bugging Sam about them doing it together, but Sam had insisted he stay at the bunker to watch over Cas. Dean’s eyes darted over to the hallway suddenly wondering if the angel was still sleeping. It had been almost a month now since Castiel had lost his grace and he was still having a hard time adjusting to human life…

“You said you were going to be back around nine when we talked last night.”

Sam snorted, “Have you looked outside Dean?”

“No, I've been busy Sammy. I had to get the pies in the oven first thing when I woke up so I could get the turkey and ham in by noon. I’ve also been working on getting all the sides ready so I can shove them in the oven once the meats done. Why?” Dean paused, groaning softly when his shirt sleeve started to slip down his arm. He tried to shove the shirt up by rubbing his arm against his side. “What’s so important outside?”

“Uh, try a foot of snow Dean!” Sam laughed. “So driving is slow going... I mean I _could_ always drive faster, but I figured you would want me to take my time since I’m driving Baby,” Sam teased

“Damn right I do! You drive slow and safe, take care of my Baby. I don't want you to wreak my girl...” Dean replied, finally managing to stop his shirts steady descent into the turkey. He grabbed another fistful of the stuffing and shoved it into the bird.

Sam snorted again and Dean could just see the eye roll. “Yeah, I thought that's what you would say. At the rate I'm going I should make it home around four as long as I don't run into any problems.”

“That should be about the time everything is done…” Dean trailed off, finishing up the bird and moving to the sink to wash his hands. “So perfect timing Sammy. You will get home in time to eat and don't have to help prepare anything. Though, that means cleanup is all you,” Dean joked.

“Is Cas up? I figured you would recruit him to help you,” Sam asked and Dean could hear the underlying concern in his brother’s voice.

Dean chuckled and shifted the phone now that his hands were dry. “You know Cas, Sammy. He hasn’t been showing his face ‘til around noon. I believe sleeping is his favorite thing about being human.” Castiel was _definitely_ not a morning person; the angel was grumpy if he was woken up early, something both Sam and Dean had learned within the first few days of him being graceless. He snapped at them when they woke him up at 8 am for breakfast and ever since then, they let him sleep. Dean made sure he left Cas a plate of whatever he and Sam had made in the microwave and that he set the coffee pot for 11:30 so Cas wouldn’t have to wait for it to brew once he woke up. Because coffee was a necessity and probably one of the only things that kept Cas from being irritable after he woke up.

“Once you get everything in the oven you should take him outside Dean. You have been trying to show Cas the positive aspects of being human and I bet he has never been _in_ the snow. Hell, I bet he's never experienced the fun of a snowball fight or making a snowman or a snow angel.”

Dean laughed at the thought of his angel making a snow angel. _His angel? Those are dangerous thoughts Winchester... Abort! Abort!_ Dean had tried very hard, for a very long time now, to keep his feelings in check. It was easier when Cas was an angel... he wasn't around as much because he always had heavenly duties to tend to. But now Dean saw him every day, hour after hour, and all of those feelings were getting harder and harder to ignore.

More often than not now, the two of them were together. When Cas first lost his Grace, he had locked himself into his room, refusing to eat or talk to Sam, and more surprisingly, to Dean. For the first time in God only knew how long, Castiel was experiencing depression and it tore Dean apart to see him like that. Dean had decided then to make it his mission to prove to Cas that being human wasn’t so bad. 

Dean had devoted the past month to showing Cas every enjoyable thing he could think of that could be associated with being human. Hell, the hunter had made it his _goal_ to make Castiel smile each and every chance he could, because he never again wanted to see Cas like he had been that night he first showed up at the bunker, completely and utterly broken. His angel should never have felt pain like that. Even though Cas was now Graceless, Dean still couldn't bring himself to think of Cas as anything other than his angel and his best friend… Who he was also hopelessly and completely in love with.

The first thing Dean had decided on was having movie nights with Cas. Between Sam and Dean, they’d come up with a list of ‘the classics’ for the angel to watch --never mind that some of them were purely just necessary to survive in today’s society. They spent hours watching _Star Trek, Star Wars, The Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter_ and _The Hobbit_ along with Sam’s picks of _The Goonies, The Breakfast Club, Fight Club_ and comically, _Dogma_ which ended up being one of Castiel’s favorites.

Dean also spent a lot of time in the kitchen, making Cas try all different kinds of foods and desserts so the angel could know what he liked and disliked. Dean could perfectly picture the huge grin that spread across the angel’s face when he had tasted cake for the first time and Dean himself smiled when Cas determined that pie was definitely better. The hunter thought back to when Cas had come to him and asked Dean shyly --seriously, _shy_ Castiel was something Dean never expected to see-- to teach him how to cook. He’d started Cas off with something simple, just spaghetti and store-bought garlic bread which the angel had blackened beyond recognition. But Cas was proud of what he had accomplished, and Dean was proud that Cas wanted to be involved, wanted to learn, so Dean ate it with a smile on his face and made sure to have a beer at the ready between each bite.

Hell, Dean had even started to teach Cas how to work on Baby and some of the other cars the bunker’s garage held. Cas had taken to making dinner at least once a week when the three of them were home and it was Cas’ turn to school them in some of his own movie choices from ‘real classics’ he’d found on the ‘global system of interconnected computer networks’. Slowly, but surely, Cas was coming around to being _human_.

“Dean? Dean...? Are you still there?” Dean shook his head, snapping out of his thoughts, and cleared his throat.

“Yeah, sorry Sammy... I was just thinking. I think you’re right… As soon as I get everything set for the oven, I’ll take Cas out into the snow. I mean… you’re never too old to play in the snow, even if you are a millennia-old angel.”

Sam laughed. “Man, I wish I could be there to see that... I'm going to get off the phone now, the snow is coming down pretty good and the roads are getting worse. If something delays me and I'm going to be later than four, I will call you back.”

“Alright Sammy. Drive careful, okay?” Dean hung up after Sam gave his affirmation and laid his phone back on the counter before going back to preparing the rest of the sides. He made a tent of tin foil over the turkey just as Bon Jovi’s _’Please Come Home for Christmas’_ came on the radio. Dean started singing along, because hey, Bon Jovi rocks on occasion.

Castiel shuffled into the kitchen combing his finger through his messy hair, and looked to see Dean’s back was turned to him as he was singing and dancing along with the music as he cooked. The sight instantly made Cas smile and his heart flutter in his chest. He had always known he had feelings for Dean, even as an angel he knew, they shared a _profound bond_ , but it wasn't until he was human and had spent day after day with Dean that he realized just how _profound_ that bond was. It wasn't until he was human that he realized he was in love with Dean Winchester.

Dean was belting out the chorus when a voice behind him startled him. “Good morning Dean. Merry Christmas.”

The hunter jumped and spun around, nearly dropping the heavy turkey pan. “Jesus Cas, I'm going to take a bell off the Christmas tree and tie it around your neck! You scared the hell out of me! And... Merry Christmas to you too.”

Cas gave a small smile, moving further into the kitchen. “My apologies Dean. Is there coffee?” Cas’ voice was deeper and more raspy from sleep, his hair was wild and sticking up everywhere, and boy if that didn't just make Dean feel all tingly all over.

Dean smirked at him. “Don't I always have coffee ready for you?” Cas nodded and moved to the cabinet, pulling out two cups and picking up the pot pouring and setting one cup by Dean.

“I figured you could use a cup too.” The angel looked around at all the dishes Dean had prepped, spread out across the counter, and his eyes widened. “It looks like you have been up for a while and extremely busy.” Cas leaned against the counter and watched Dean. He loved to watch as Dean cooked, how he moved so effortlessly around the space; he just loved to watch Dean in general, if he were to be honest.

The hunter pulled open the top oven and shoved the turkey onto the rack before turning to the large spiral ham. He made quick work of opening the package and sliding it onto the pre-tin foiled sheet and then washed his hands. As he was drying them he leaned against the counter beside Cas and picked up his coffee. He took a sip, humming his approval. “Just the way I like it: black, two sugars.”

Cas grinned taking a sip of his own. “Of course it is Dean… I know how you like everything.”

Dean felt his cheeks start to pinken and he needed a subject change, like, yesterday. “So…” he cleared his throat and covered the moment of silence with another drink of his coffee. “Sam said we got a foot of snow and I was thinking that after I get the ham in the oven with the turkey that we could, uh… go outside and give you your first experience with snow. If you wanted, I mean.”

“I have experienced snow, Dean. I observed it in Heaven when I was an angel.”

“Yeah, you _observed_ it as an angel, but you have never _experienced_ it as a human.”

Castiel tilted his head and furrowed his brow, an action the hunter came to realize the angel did when he was thinking hard about something. An action he also found utterly adorable. “Tell me Dean, what is so special about snow? Everyone always gets so excited about it... I can even hear the excitement in your voice when you speak about it. Can you explain it to me?”

Dean huffed a small laugh and shrugged. “It's hard to explain, but I guess if I tried… I would say snow is _magical_. It's… it’s really something you have to experience for yourself Cas.”

Cas pursed his lips and hummed, “Then yes, this is something I would like to experience… with you.” The angel drained his coffee cup and walked back over to the coffee pot to get a refill. He stopped by the pies and smiled at Dean as he leaned down, breathing in deep. “They smell amazing Dean. I can't wait to eat a piece of each, especially the apple. You make the best apple pie. It's my favorite.”

Dean’s heart skipped a beat as he watched the angel straighten back up. “Thanks Cas. Let me get the ham in the oven and we will go play in the snow.”

“But Dean... are we not too old to play in the snow?” Cas questioned as he watched Dean open the second oven and slide the ham into place before shutting the door.

Dean smirked, draining his coffee before setting the cup into the sink. “You are _never_ too old to play in the snow, Cas. Now you need to go change into something warm and I'm going to do the same.”

Dean walked back into the kitchen all bundled up and ready to go almost ten minutes later and he saw Cas was already sitting at the table in jeans and a long sleeved sweater. Dean laughed and shook his head as he took in the angel’s appearance. “Cas man, you gotta wear more than that or you are going to freeze your ass off. Come with me.” Dean took Cas by the hand and led him into his own room. “You need to wear layers like I am so you will stay warm,” Dean explained as he handed Cas a set of thermal long johns, an undershirt, and a tee shirt. “Okay, go put all that on underneath everything you already have on. Oh! And boots Cas, put on boots… and an extra pair of socks.”

While Cas was changing Dean grabbed an extra pair of gloves, another beanie, and scarf for Cas to wear. He knew if the angel thought he could just wear long sleeves and jeans outside, there was no way he would think to grab those on his own.

Cas joined Dean in the kitchen about ten minutes later. Dean handed him the gloves, beanie and scarf, the angel took them and put them on immediately, smiling at Dean from underneath the hat pulled low over his head. “Alright, let's get our jackets on and we will be ready.”

“Are all these clothes really necessary?” Cas huffed as he pulled on his trench coat.

Dean laughed as he zipped up his leather jacket, fighting the urge to reach out and push the beanie back from Cas’ eyes. “Yeah they are. Trust me, you will be glad you put all of them on once we get outside. Now come on, let's go.”

Dean opened the door to the bunker with the excitement of a child; the snow always did bring that wonderment out in him. Dean and Cas stood side by side taking in the sight before them. A blanket of pure white covered everything and the snow glistened like a million sparkling stars in the sunlight. It truly looked like a winter wonderland. The bare trees were covered in the glittering white powder and iridescent icicles hung from the branches sparkling in the light. Dean looked over to see Castiel’s face: it was one of amazement and his smile was so wide it caused his eyes to crinkle in the corners. Those smiles were rare and Dean treasured every one he was lucky enough to see.

The snow had stopped falling for the moment, and Dean took a deep breath. The scent of cold, crisp fallen snow invaded his senses and burned his throat and lungs. A grin spread across his face as he ran out into the snow, turning a few feet out to look back and smirk at Castiel. “Well? Are you just going to stand there? Or are you going to join me out here!?”

Dean's smile was infectious. Cas couldn't stop smiling as he ran out in the snow, chasing after Dean as the hunter took off running when Cas got close to him. Laughter filled the air and with each exhale Cas could see his breath as a cloud in front of his face.

They chased each other back and forth, all around the bunker’s yard until they were both leaning up against a tree, trying to catch their breaths. “Does… does the cold alw-always make your lungs feel like they-they're burning?” Cas questioned as he clutched his chest, taking in huge gasps of air.

Dean laughed, reaching over to squeeze Cas’ arm. “Yeah, and running around getting out of breath makes it worse.”

Cas nodded, finally starting to breathe easier and he leaned towards Dean’s touch. “Well, then can we do something not so… strenuous?”

Dean smiled, agreeing quickly. “Sure. How about we build a snowman?”

Castiel returned the smile. “I would very much like to try that.”

Over the next hour Dean taught Cas how to pack and roll the snow to create a snowman. They ended up making two. Once they were built, Dean slipped back inside to get a few scarves and carrots, stopping to check on the turkey and the ham in the oven, while Castiel looked around the edge of the bunker for the rocks Dean requested. When Cas returned to the backyard, he saw Dean working on one of snowmen, laughing as he did so. He turned and looked up from where he was kneeling when he heard the crunching of snow under Cas’ boots.

Cas stared at the snowman, taking a minute to take in exactly what he was seeing. Dean had given it a nose with one of the carrots and put a scarf around the base of the smallest snowball, but he also gave it-- “Although I have never built a snowman, I'm pretty sure a carrot doesn't go there Dean.”

Dean snorted, eyes sparkling in amusement. “It’s an ‘anatomically correct’ snowman Cas. Now give me your two biggest rocks so I can make him a real man.” Cas shook his head, fighting back a smile as he handed Dean two of the rocks, which turned out to be perfect size for what Dean wanted to use them for. Dean finished working on his lower anatomy while Cas gave him eyes and a smile.

One they were done with the snowman, Dean smirked at Cas. “Now we gotta make the other one a girl… You roll out some boobs and I will give her some eyes, a nose, and a smile.” Cas rolled his eyes but got to work on making snow-boobs. Soon, they were finished crafting the snow- _woman_ and they stepped back, standing side by side, to admire their handy work. 

“Hmmm... something is missing.” Dean snapped his fingers, pointing at the snow-woman. “Nipples! She needs nipples… Now what can we use?”

Cas looked around for a minute, then down in his hand. He held out two small rocks. “How about these?”

Dean grinned, reaching for the pebbles. “Perfect!” Cas handed him the rocks and Dean fixed them in place before moving back beside Cas. He wrapped his arm around Cas’ shoulder and cocked his head to the side as he looked at their creations. “What do you think?”

Cas grinned at Dean. “They are the most accurate snowman and snow-woman I have ever seen.” Dean threw his head back and laughed, his entire body shaking with it. The sight made Cas’ breath hitch.

“So Cas, what would you like to do now?” Dean asked as he leaned back against the tree, pulling Cas with him.

Cas leaned more against Dean than the tree, loving the warmth that soaked through all of the layers he was wearing from the other man despite the air around them being chilled. He looked up and into Dean's eyes. “I… I saw a sled in the garage. I would like to go sledding… with you.”

“I haven't gone sledding since I was a kid! That sounds awesome Cas. You wait here and I’ll go and get the sled.” Dean took off running towards the garage and Cas leaned against the tree, watching Dean until he was out of sight. The angel turned to look at their snow-people and laughed. Making those with Dean had been so much fun, but then again, each and every new experience he had shared with Dean over the past month had been pleasant. Everything from the hunter cooking Cas new foods to trying to teaching him how to cook, movie nights and even working on Baby... Cas enjoyed each and every moment he got to spend with Dean no matter what they were doing.

The angel’s face lit up when Dean came back around the corner of the bunker dragging a huge wooden sled behind him and a smile on his face. _He's beautiful_ , Castiel thought to himself as Dean approached.

“So Cas, how do you want to do this? Do you want to go first or do you want me to go first?” Dean ran his hand across the back of his head, shifting his beanie further down his neck and biting on his bottom lip. “Or… I mean, the sled is big enough, so we… we could go down together? If, you know, you want.”

Cas nodded at the final suggestion. “Yes, that one. Let's go down together.”

Dean smiled and nodded as he grabbed Cas’ hand. “Alright then, come with me. I know the perfect spot! The hill is not too steep and there's not as many trees there.”

Once they were at the place Dean had deemed the ‘best for sledding’, Dean turned to Cas. “So um... Do you want to sit in front or back?”

Cas paused to think about it for a second. “I think I would like to sit in the back seeing as how I have never done this before. I don’t want to steer the sled wrong and crash us into a tree trunk.”

Dean smiled and plopped down on the sled, scooting as close to the front as he could. “Alright Cas, take a seat behind me.” Cas sat down behind Dean, his legs hanging off the sled and his arms down by his side. Dean laughed, reaching back. “Dude, you gotta put your legs up on the sled, just like this.” Dean grabbed Cas by the bend of both his knees and pulled his legs into him so that each of Cas’ legs framed him on either side. “Now you need to wrap your arms around my waist.” Dean smirked over his shoulder, “Don't want you falling off now do we?”

Cas shook his head and wrapped his arms around Dean's waist, his entire body molding to the back of Dean’s. Every inch of him was thrumming with excitement. Dean shifted, pressing his ass back into Cas’ crotch, and the angel had to bite his lip to keep from gasping. His cock twitched and he was extremely grateful for the layers of clothes Dean had made him wear because if not, Dean would have for sure felt that.

“Are you ready Cas?”

“Yes,” Cas whispered by Dean's ear, licking his lip slowly. Dean shivered at the warm breath that ghosted over the exposed part of his throat below his ear, and had to bite back a groan. He could feel the heat radiating off Castiel and his own body was quickly responding. The hunter's pants were beginning to tighten, so he shifted, trying to relieve some of the pressure. Dean turned his focus on getting his feet in the right place and then used his hands to push them that last little bit over the hill. Then, they were off.

Castiel held Dean tighter as the sled picked up speed; his heart was beating so fast and hard he was sure Dean could probably feel it against his back. Dean held the reins tight in his gloved hands as he maneuvered the sled between trees. The wind bit at Castiel’s nose and cheeks, but it was exciting. The cold, the speed, being so close to Dean was giving him the biggest adrenaline rush he’d experienced so far as a human. When the sled slowed and finally came to a stop, it took him a minute to let go of Dean, the hunter just sitting there, breathing hard and leaning back against Cas letting the angel hold him until he was ready to let go.

Dean stood up and reached down for Cas’ hand hauling him up to his feet. “Well? What did you think Cas?”

“That was… It was exhilarating!” Cas beamed, smiling wide as Dean reached down to pick up the reins.

“Yeah well, now comes the not so fun part: climbing back up the hill.” Dean started the trek back up dragging the sled behind him. Cas pouted and Dean laughed. Once at the top again, Dean looked over at Cas. “Do you want to try taking the reins this time?” Dean didn't think he could handle another trip down with Cas wrapped around him... it felt so good, it felt so right, he didn't want Cas to ever let go.

“Umm... Sure… If... uh, if you will go down with me.”

Dean grinned, handing over the reins. “Of course I will go down with you!” Cas sat at the front of the sled, this time Dean getting on behind him and wrapping his body and arms around Cas’, holding on tight. _God this feels just as good, if not better, than the other way around,_ Dean thought to himself as he tilted his head up and whispered in Cas’ ear, “Okay, just do what I did. Use your arms to push off, then grab the reins to maneuver side to side.”

Cas nodded and reached down to push against the packed snow, launching them forward and trying to match the movements Dean had done before. They were zooming down the hill and Dean clutched Cas’ waist tighter, resting his chin on the angel’s shoulder. Cas sighed and closed his eyes as he relished in the touch. “Tree Cas, Cas! Tree! _Tree Cas_!” Cas snapped out of it and opened his eyes to see they were in fact heading straight for one of the large oak trees dotted around the hillside.

Dean acted quickly, yanking them to the side and pulling them off the sled. Cas twisting as he reached back for Dean, they rolled wrapped around each other through the snow until they landed a few feet down the hill with Dean pressed underneath the length of Cas’ body, the pair of them now face to face. Behind them the sled crashed into the tree with a loud ‘smack’ and snow from the branches rained down on them. Cas’ eyes widened as he looked down at Dean and watched as the shock slowly melted away to be replaced with laughter.

“Holy shit, Cas!” Dean yelled, his laughter loud in the empty field. “You are _not_ allowed to drive the sled anymore!”

Cas smiled, feeling his cheeks flush. “I'm inclined to agree with you Dean.” He rolled off the hunter’s body and collapsed beside him. They laid there for a few minutes and just listened to the other’s breathing, a comfortable sense of calm coating them just like the snow on the earth.

Finally, Dean sat up and Cas followed suit. Dean pushed himself to his feet and reached a hand down to help pull Cas up as well. “Let’s go and see how the sled held up against that tree…” Dean smirked over his shoulder at Cas and started trudging back to where their sled lay.

Surprisingly, the sled was fine, not even a scratch on it. Dean snorted, amused as he flipped the sled over to inspect the underside. “This is one strong ass sled!” Together they moved back up the hill and at the top Dean raised an eyebrow, shaking the sled in his hands. “Want to go again?”

Castiel shook his head. “No... As much fun as it is, I don't want to walk back up that hill again afterwards.”

Dean laughed and propped the sled up against the tree by their snow-people. “Okay, well then I have another idea Cas… Let's make snow angels!” Dean smiled and plopped down into the snow.

Cas furrowed his brows and looked thoroughly confused as he stared down at Dean sitting in the snow, his legs thrown out before him. “Dean... there are no ‘snow angels’. There are _Archangels_ and _Seraphim_ but no ‘sno-”

Dean rolled his eyes, cutting Cas off mid-thought. “Cas, shut up and sit down on the ground like me. You set right there,” Dean pointed to the spot in front of him. The hunter was afraid if Cas sat down beside him they would end up brushing their arms or legs.

Castiel gave him one last lingering stare before sighing and dropping gracefully to the ground. Dean fought back his smirk and gave him a nod. “Okay I'm going to explain to you step-by-step what to do, okay? You just follow my instructions.”

“Okay Dean.”

“First, lay down on your back with your arms and legs stretched out. Make sure you are making an imprint in the snow with all parts of your body. Especially your head!”

“Now what,” Cas questioned after a moment and Dean knew without sitting up to look that Cas had taken his time spreading each of his limbs out, making his entire body symmetrical.

“Now you have to move your arms up and down in the snow, almost like…” Dean paused, wondering if the former-angel would get upset if Dean compared it to ‘flying’. Dean pushed the thought away: if he hadn’t been upset over the suggestion to make snow angels, then they were probably good. “Almost like you’re flying, and your arms are the wings that you’re flapping. Make sure you keep your arms straight while you do it! And don’t have your arms go way above your head or it will look fucked up.”

Dean fell silent, moving his arms and listening to Cas moving his own. “Dean!” Cas’ surprised gasp made Dean lift his head to see Cas biting hard on his lower lip, fighting to keep his arms still. “Is snow supposed to go down your sleeves?”

Dean snorted and let his head drop back in the snow trying not to laugh at the angel’s pouty complaints of the snow invading his coat. “Now your arms are good so you can stop moving them and I want you to do the same thing with your legs, open and close them like a jumping jack.”

“Okay,” Cas said and there was a silence as he moved his legs as Dean instructed. “I am glad you told me to tuck my pants into my boots…” Dean laughed as he heard Cas’ soft muttering under his breath.

“Learned that part the hard way,” Dean replied and smiled. “Now comes the tricky part. You have to try to get up without damaging the snow angel.” Dean sat up rocked and lunged himself forward, careful not to step on or too close to his imprint as he struggled to his feet. Cas watched him from the side and copied his movements, reaching out for Dean’s arm at the last second before he pitched forward and smiling his thanks as Dean steadied him.

They stepped to the side, away from their angels, and Dean smiled as he saw the two imprints in the snow. “Not bad huh?” Dean beamed, impressed with their ‘Angels’.

Cas squinted his eyes and looked over at the hunter. “These do not look very much like angels, Dean.”

Dean rolled his eyes and huffed as he bumped his shoulder with Cas’. “Everyone's a critic,” he teased.

Dean took a few steps away from Cas, his back to the angel as he bent down. He gathered some snow and packed it into a tight ball in his hands. “What are you doing De-” Cas’ words died on his lips as the hunter turned around with a smirk on his face and tossed the snowball at Cas, hitting the angel on the cheek. The angel wiped the snow from his face with his gloved hand and looked at Dean with sad, betrayed eyes. “Why? Why did you do that Dean? Why hit me with that ball of snow… It was cold.”

Dean shook his head and walked over to Cas, slipping his glove free before running his warm hand over Cas’ cheek. “It's called a snowball fight Cas. You make snowballs and throw them at each other.”

Cas furrowed his eyebrows soaking in the warmth of Dean’s hand on his face before he asked, “And this is fun? Being hit with balls of frozen atmospheric water crystals that have been packed into a… weapon?”

Dean stared with wide eyes as he processed Cas’ explanation of ‘snow balls’ and then found himself laughing. “Well yeah! Me and Sammy had so many snowball fights growing up and we always had fun.” Dean smirked then, remembering chasing Sam around a few motel parking lots and Bobby’s salvage yard. “Me more than him because I always kicked his ass. So I’ve gotta warn you Cas... I'm pretty damn good.” Dean flashed Cas a thousand watt smile which Cas returned seconds before the smile turned into a sly expression.

“Are you forgetting, Dean, I was a warrior of Heaven? I think you will find that you are quite outmatched.”

Dean chuckled, yanking his glove back onto his hand. “Oh it's _so on_ Cas! Prepare to get your ass handed to you.”

“Pride comes before the fall.” Cas smirked as he scooped up some snow and started shaping it into a ball, a look of intense concentration on his face. He looked back up at Dean and the hunter's eyes widened as he took in the look on his angel’s face. Righteous determination; he had seen that look before. It was the angel’s ‘prepare to be smited’ look.

“Oh shi-” Dean swore, turned, and ran.

“Go ahead and run! It will make it all the more satisfying when I find you!” Castiel yelled to Dean's retreating form, and that sent chills down the hunter's spine.

Dean stumbled behind a large tree as he fought to catch his breath. Every inch of him was cold, every inch of skin that was exposed had been caught up in the onslaught of Castiel’s snowballs, and he leaned back against the tree, listening carefully for the angel’s movements. He had to admit… the angel had been a formidable opponent. Hell, he shouldn’t have expected anything less. They had been at this cat and mouse game for about an hour, Dean’s only reprieve was when he ran inside to hide--check the food--, and Dean was about to wave the white flag of surrender.

Too lost in thought and surrounded by the too-loud sound of his own breathing, the hunter became the hunted. He didn’t hear the angel sneak up behind him, but he sure as hell felt the cold, snow crusted fingertips of Cas’ gloved hand against his neck as he grabbed Dean’s jacket and the icy ball of snow as it was dropped down the back of his shirt. He jumped and yelped as he ripped at the bottom of his jacket to get the snow free, he turned to see a very smug looking angel.

“I got you! You were not paying attention,” Castiel playfully chastised, his cheeks, nose and ears all a bright pink.

Dean finally shook the snow out of his shirt and glared at Cas, trying to ignore how deep blue Cas’ eyes were, shining in the sunlight. “Payback is a bitch,” Dean growled.

Castiel laughed and took off running back the way he came, Dean hot on his heels. The angel turned to see where Dean was right at the same time the hunter leapt, and Cas got an armful of Dean. They tumbled to the ground in a mass of tangled limbs and snow, Dean ending up on top of Cas, straddling him and holding him to the ground. “Now I got you!” The hunter teased.

Castiel looked over Dean’s shoulder and noticed the crystal flakes had slowly started falling once again from heaven, like the most magnificent gift his father had ever given... Well, the second most magnificent, Cas thought as his eyes trailed back over and met the alluring verdant eyes staring down at him. Castiel felt his heart pounding in his chest, and it had nothing to do with the time they’d spent running around in the cold. “It’s snowing again Dean,” he whispered, smiling up at the hunter.

Dean nodded once, staring down at Cas’ face. it never ceased to amaze him how beautiful Castiel truly was… Cas’ wide cerulean eyes were locked with his, the angel's long dark lashes splayed against his cheek every time he blinked, and stray flakes of snow caught to the ends of them and on Cas’ skin. It was the most astonishing, heart-stopping sight he had ever seen… Without thinking, Dean reached forward, pressing one of the flakes into the soft flesh of Cas’ cheek, his fingers curling around the back of Cas’ neck. Castiel immediately leaned into the touch, completely trusting, completely-- “Gorgeous,” Dean breathed out, words catching in his throat. He tried to pull them back, tried to reign them in, but they spilled forward, taking his heart with him. “You’re so gorgeous, angel.”

Cas sighed, he felt his body shaking beneath Dean’s. “Dean... I'm no longer an angel.”

Dean ran his thumb across Cas’ jawline. “You will _always_ be an angel to me, Castiel,” Dean admitted, watching as Cas’ eyes widened, heard his breath catch. Then he was moving, lifting his arm to trail up Dean’s outstretched one, fingers brushing against Dean’s neck. He drew his other arm up, holding onto Dean’s shoulders.

Dean exhaled slowly, leaning against Cas’ arm, feeling Cas’ pulse against his throat from where the angel’s sleeves had ridden up and left his skin exposed. Cas’ heart was racing, matching Dean’s almost beat for beat. “Cas....” Dean whispered, eyes darting down to Castiel’s lips and then back to his eyes. “Can I, Cas? Can… can I kiss you?”

Cas’ exhale was sharp, pulse thrumming harder in his wrist, and he nodded, afraid to speak, afraid to break whatever spell that snow had cast over them. Dean held Cas as close as possible while he bent down and pressed their lips together. Cas’ arms shifted, locking firmly behind Dean’s neck, lips parting on a soft sigh. They kissed slow, careful, testing and exploring one another, expressing every unspoken feeling between them into the kiss, their _first_ kiss. Cas’ lips were the perfect combination of rough and smooth, warm and plump against Dean’s. They were incomparable, like they were created for Dean and Dean alone.

[](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/AF7827FA-DDAA-45B5-9FBE-79522BEBD55F_zpsqsxllmt9.jpg.html)

The soft, gentle kiss gradually turned into a deep, passionate kiss as Dean traced his tongue across Cas’ bottom lip, nipping at it gently, silently begging permission to enter. The angel’s instincts took over; he tilted his head and opened his mouth, welcoming Dean with a pleased sigh. The hunter moaned as he slipped his tongue in, tasting Cas for the first time. Their tongues danced together, tracing the contours of the other’s mouth. They continued to kiss as the snow unhurriedly fell around them, only pulling back when their lungs screamed for air.

Dean shifted, breath coming hard as he looked down at Castiel, his lips kiss-swollen and beautiful. “Wow,” he breathed out, warm breath ghosting across Cas’ lips. “That was…. it was unbelievable. And _magical_.”

“Yes, it was Dean,” Cas agreed, his teeth beginning to chatter. “Dean… I’m cold.”

“Well… What do you say we head inside and… I could probably warm you up.” Dean smirked, grateful the cold air biting at his cheeks all afternoon could hide the flush of his skin.

Cas tilted his head, more flakes falling and sticking to his lashes. “Was… was that a flirtation, Dean?”

Dean laughed, hiding his nervousness as he dipped down and kissed Cas on his chilled nose. “Yes, angel. That was a flirtation,” he whispered against Cas’ ear.

Cas’ face lit up, his hands tightening around the back of Dean’s neck. “Then I would very much like for you to warm me up.” Cas smiled and he drew his lower lip into his mouth, Dean chasing the movement with his eyes. “But… I’m not ready to go inside yet. I must admit that I am enjoying the snow far more than I thought I would. Could… Could you warm me up out here?” Cas questioned softly.

“Ummm… Cas, as sexy as warming you up out here in the snow sounds, I would… prefer not to get frostbitten on some of our more… vital parts.” Dean motioned towards their crotches, body suddenly warming at the thought of making love with Castiel right out here in the open field, snow drifting down around them. Cas’ eyes widening once he realized what Dean meant and then immediately falling in disappointment.

“Oh… Well, no…. I understand if we can-”

“Wait! I’ve got an idea. Stay right here, okay? I will be right back.” Dean found Cas’ lips again, kissing him quickly as he pushed off of the ground and took off running to the bunker, a thought entered his mind, _I thought of it as making love... I **never** think of it as making love. But any other term…. just doesn’t feel right._

Castiel sat up and scooted back to lean against the tree, yanking his gloves off of his hands and reaching up to brush his bare fingers across his lips. Dean had kissed him, had actually kissed him. It was his first kiss and his lips still tingled from the press of Dean’s against them. The angel looked up to see Dean walking towards him with a wolfish grin on his face and something tucked under his arm.

“Huge two-person, thermal, waterproof sleeping bag. I figure this will work just fine... as long as we don't get too frisky.” Dean smiled and unzipped the sleeping bag, spreading it on the soft snow beside Cas. “We will just have to save that for later in my bed.” Dean wiggled his eyebrows at Cas as he sat down on the edge and removed his boots and socks before standing up on the sleeping bag and stripping down. Cas stared for a minute, heart skipping a beat at the implication that Dean wanted this to happen again, before Dean raised an eyebrow. “We don't want to get the inside wet, so we need to strip down to our underwear before we lay down and zip it up. So get on with it! I don't wanna freeze my sweet ass off while you take your time stripping.” Dean smiled, showing Cas he was eager and teasing. Dean smirked as he added, “I’m sorry there’s no time for a sexy striptease… but maybe, just maybe, I’ll show you my moves later.”

Cas rolled his eyes but mimicked Dean's movements; he sat and removed his boots before standing and removing his clothes. They folded their clothes and laid them on top their boots so they would stay as dry as possible, then they crawled into the sleeping bag, Dean reaching over to zip them up. Surprisingly, the sleeping bag was very roomy considering there were two grown men in it.

“You are way too far away,” Dean grinned as he wrapped an arm around Cas’ waist and pulled him flush against his own chest. Cas gasped, his head dropping back against Dean’s arm at the sensation of skin on skin. Dean took full advantage of the angel’s exposed milky white flesh and began kissing his way across the angel’s collarbone. He nipped and sucked, leaving a trail of love bites across Cas’ skin until he made it up to Cas’ lips and molded his against them. He swallowed up each and every one of Cas’ moans, greedily, desperate for more.

With one smooth motion, Dean shifted them, straddling Cas without ever removing his lips from the angel’s. The hunter ground down, rubbing his hard cock against the angel’s equally hard one, and Cas groaned and gripped Dean's hips, rutting up into him. Dean moaned in response. “Does that feel good?” Dean whispered in Cas’ ear, nibbling on the lobe before he continued, “You know what would feel even better? If we get these boxer briefs off. Does that sound good angel?”

“Yes Dean, I want to feel every part of you,” Cas moaned and threw his head back as Dean ground down against his aching cock again. Dean reached down between them and removed his briefs enough to shimmy out of them before doing the same to Cas’.

Dean wrapped his hand around Cas’ length and the angel bucked up into the warm touch. The hunter ran his hand slowly up and down Cas’ shaft, rubbing his thumb across the slit on every swipe up, then smearing the precum down his cock. Dean reached for his pants outside of the sleeping bag and pulled out a bottle of lube from his back pocket. He smiled at Cas as he popped the top and poured some into his hand before he reached in between them and grabbed both their cocks in his hand, rubbing the lube up and down their lengths, slicking them both up.

Dean tightened his grip on their cocks and rocked into his fist, Cas groaned and dug his fingers into Dean’s shoulders as he mimicked the motion. “Does that feel good?” Dean whispered by Cas’ ear.

“Feels so good Dean, you feel so good,” Cas moaned.

“What do you want babe? Tell me what you want.” Dean nipped at Cas’ bottom lip.

“I want to feel you Dean… _all of you_ … Inside me.” Cas groaned as Dean stopped the delicious movements of his hand and cock.

“Look at me Cas.” Cas’ eyes looked up into Dean's. “Are you sure? We don't have to do that now, we can build up to it, start slow.”

Cas shook his head. “I'm sure Dean, very sure. I have wanted this for a very long time. I want you to, um... fuck me.”

Dean groaned and gripped Cas hips as he dropped his head on the angel’s shoulder. “Oh god I could come from just you saying things like that.”

“Like what?” Cas purred by his ear. “Like how I've dreamt of you touching me? Of kissing me? How I've thought about what it would be like to wrap my lips around your cock and suck it until you came down my throat? Or how the very first time, and every time after, I touch myself while fantasizing about your thick cock pounding into me? Do you mean things like that, Dean?”

Dean stared down at Cas, swallowing hard. “That's so hot Cas.” Dean surged down and claimed the angel’s lips in a fierce kiss. He pulled back, pupils lust blown and completely out of breath. Dean rolled off of Cas and reached for the lube again, coating his fingers and rubbing them together to warm the slick liquid before pressing his body against the angel’s side and meeting Cas’ eyes. “I'm going to need you to relax while I prep you… and if anything I do doesn't feel good, you tell me right away and I will stop.”

Cas nodded as Dean trailed his hand down the angel’s body, pumping his cock a few times, then giving his balls a gentle squeeze before sliding his fingers down the crack of Cas’ ass. “Can't wait to get you in my bed so I can watch how your body responds to everything I do to you. So I can suck your beautiful cock and eat out your tight little ass.” Cas moaned as Dean fingers began circling him rim and he spread his legs wider. Dean smiled against the angel’s shoulder. He slowly pressed the tip of his finger in and wiggled it around. Cas’ breath hitched and he pushed down trying to take more in. “You like that babe?” Dean asked as he pressed in deeper.

“Mmm feels so good, I want more.” Dean complied with Cas’ wishes and added a second finger slowly. The angel groaned and ground down on Dean’s fingers. Dean reached his other hand down and wrapped it around Cas’ cock. The litany of moans that dripped from the angel’s lips had Dean’s cock aching and wanting to be inside Cas’ tight heat. Dean added a third finger and crooked them as he rubbed the angel’s inner walls. He was now on a mission to find Cas prostate. Dean pressed his lips against the skin of Cas’ shoulder the angel arched his back, letting out a loud guttural moan letting Dean know he found it. “Oh fuck! Yes! That! Do that again!”

Dean smirked. “What babe? You mean this?” Dean stroked that sensitive bundle of nerves inside Cas once more and the angel’s entire body quivered. Dean could feel Cas’ cock pulsing in his hand and he buried his head in the crook of Cas’ neck, groaning against him.

“Yes! Yes! God that! More,” the angel begged. Dean fingered him and stroked his prostate every few thrusts. In no time at all, Dean had Cas writhing and fucking himself down on the hunter’s fingers and up into his hand. “Please Dean, I'm ready! I'm ready now! Please fuck me!”

Dean withdrew his fingers and Cas whined, eyes tracking the hunter’s movements as Dean poured some more lube onto his hand and slicked up his cock. He knew he was still slick from earlier, but there was no way he was going to take any chances, no way would he risk hurting his angel.

Slowly, Dean positioned himself between Cas’ thighs, the angel spreading his legs further, welcoming him. Dean gripped the base of his cock and guided it to Cas’ hole. The angel immediately wrapped his legs around the hunter's waist, pulling him in. Dean began to press in slowly and as soon as the head slid in, Cas arched his back and groaned, gripping Dean’s shoulders tightly. Dean pushed further into the tight heat. Cas clenched around his cock and he stilled when he was halfway in to keep from coming right then. “Mmm Cas, you are so tight, you feel so good… too good.” Dean rested his forehead against the angel’s and Cas ran his hands up and down Dean's back.

Dean composed himself, focusing on kissing across Cas’ chest and throat before continuing to push in until he bottomed out, his balls resting firm against Cas’ ass. Dean stayed like that, giving Cas time to adjust. Their foreheads stayed connected as they breathed in each other's air. Cas’ fingers ran along every inch of Dean's skin they could touch as they traded gentle kisses.

After a few minutes, Cas gyrated his hips, drawing a moan from both men. “I'm ready now Dean.” Dean nodded once and began a languid pace, rocking gently in and out of Cas as the snowflakes slowly fell from the sky.

They kissed and marked each other's shoulders and necks as the love making became more feral. The slow and languid was traded for fast and hard when Cas began to beg Dean for _more_ , for _harder_ , for _faster_.

“Please Dean, harder! Fuck me harder! I want to feel you for days!” Dean growled and gripped Cas’ hips, pounding into him as he tried to find the right angle, the perfect angle to take Cas right over the edge. He knew he found it when Cas let out a low dirty groan, his body shaking all over. “There! Right there! Right there! So close, Dean, so close… Don’t stop!”

Dean kept up the pace as Cas gripped his shoulders harder and wrapped his legs around his waist even tighter, almost making it too hard for Dean to move. Dean groaned, fingers digging into Cas’ hips as he fucked into him harder. “Dean! Dean! Dean!” The hunter's name fell from the angel’s lips like a prayer. “I’m going to...” Cas threw his head back and yelled Dean’s name to the Heavens.

The hunter felt the angel’s cock throb and warm wetness spread in-between their bodies. The look on the angel’s face was one of pure ecstasy and Dean was in awe. Cas had came untouched, he came from Dean’s cock alone. With that thought and the way Cas’ muscles clenched and spasmed around his cock, it was only a few more thrusts and he was spilling his thick hot release deep inside Cas’ welcoming body. He dropped his head to Cas’ shoulder and bit down as he rode out his orgasm.

Dean collapsed on top of Cas, laying there until he caught his breath, the angel running his fingers across the hunter’s back the whole time. Dean gently pulled out, laid down beside Cas and pulled the angel into him. “Was that… was it okay Cas?” Dean asked, wanting Cas’ first time to be nothing short of perfect.

Cas smiled up at Dean, one of the big bright smiles that the hunter had grown to love. “It was more than okay. It was amazing Dean… Was it… was it okay for you?”

Dean kissed Cas on the lips gently. “It was incredible Cas. _You_ are incredible.”

They huddled together inside the sleeping bag, almost completely burrowed inside it, their limbs still tangled together. Dean watched as the flurries made their slow descent from an unknown origin in the sky. The hunter kissed Cas on the temple and spoke against the heated flesh, “You know... when I was a kid I used to look up at the sky, trying to see where snowflakes came from. My mom caught me one day… So I asked her and she told me snowflakes were kisses from Heaven.”

Cas hummed against Dean's chest. “That's a beautiful hypothesis Dean.” They laid there for a few minutes in silence, Cas listening to the steady rhythm of Dean heart beating while Dean ran his fingers through Cas’ hair.

Cas looked up into Dean's eyes. “I understand now what you meant about snow being ‘magical’... your first snow is much like your first love, it's something you will never forget. I was fortunate enough to experience one with the other… And that, that truly is _magical_.”

Dean’s breath hitched. “Are you, are you saying you-”

Castiel smiled at Dean’s nervousness. “Yes Dean Winchester. I love you. I have loved you since the moment I saw your soul shining bright in the deepest depths of hell.”

Then the words Dean has never said, the words he feared more than anything else, came pouring out of him. Dean placed his hands on either side of Cas face as he tried to ground himself. “God Cas, I love you too, I love you so much. A part of me always has loved you since I first laid eyes on you.” Dean pulled Cas into a heated kiss, tangling his tongue with the angel’s, conveying all the love he has had for him for so long now but was always too afraid to admit. He poured everything into the kiss, making up for all the lost time, all the missed opportunities, missed kisses and missed I love you’s. Cas responded with the same amount of fervor, as he expressed the same sentiment.

The snow that had been lazily falling from the sky had now accelerated and Dean smiled as Cas’ hair was quickly becoming covered in tiny glistening snowflakes. Dean looked over at their clothes which was also starting to get covered as the snow fell more frenzied now. Dean kissed Cas who was still wrapped around him. “Angel, we need to get inside. I need to check on the food and the snow is really starting to come down now.”

Cas pouted, arms and legs tightening around Dean’s body. “I suppose you are right,” Cas sighed in defeat and Dean nipped Cas’ bottom lip.

“No pouting, I will show you another great part about playing in the snow.”

Cas eyes lit up. “Is it better than what we just did?”

Dean smirked. “No angel, nothing can top that, but this is pretty damn close.”

Dean reached for his undershirt and cleaned him and Cas off as best as he could until they got inside. They unzipped the sleeping bag, shook the snow out of their clothes, and rushed to get dressed. Cas laughed as Dean was putting on his pants and fell over. As soon as they had an adequate amount of clothes on and their boots Dean gathered the sleeping bag, grabbed Cas’ hand and took off running towards the bunker.

Once inside Dean placed the sleeping bag back in the garage and led Cas into the bathroom first, where he took a warm washrag and cleaned Cas off thoroughly then himself, before they went into his room. He placed the bottle of lube in the bedside drawer as he smirked at Cas. “We will put that to use again later.” Dean dug through his dresser drawers and handed Cas a pair of boxer briefs, black sweat pants, and his favorite Led Zeppelin shirt.

Cas raised an eyebrow, staring at the clothes in Dean’s hands. “I have clothes in my room Dean.”

Dean pulled Cas into a kiss and mumbled against his lips, “I know, but I want you in my clothes. You will look sexy as fuck with my Zep shirt on.” Cas changed as Dean grabbed some clothes for himself--a pair of boxer briefs, grey sweatpants and his AC/DC t-shirt. Dean pulled Cas in for one more kiss before intertwining their fingers as he led the angel into the kitchen.

“Homemade hot chocolate Dean?” Cas questioned, watching as Dean mixed sugar, sweetened condensed milk, chocolate chips and whole milk into a sauce pot.

“Oh yeah! This was always my favorite part of playing in the snow: coming back inside and enjoying a cup of homemade hot chocolate. Well, until today that is.” Dean winked and leaned into Cas, claiming his lips once more.

Dean and Cas heard the door to the bunker open from where they sat side-by-side at the kitchen table drinking their hot chocolate.

“Merry Christmas! Where are you guys?” Sam called out.

“Merry Christmas,” Dean and Cas shouted in unison.

“We are in the kitchen,” Dean answered, lifting his hot chocolate to his lips.

Sam came into the kitchen shaking his hair and jacket free of snow and laughing. “I saw the snowmen… They were uh-”

“Anatomically correct snow- _people_ ,” Cas corrected with a smile on his face.

Sam snorted, “That they were. So when is dinner going to be ready? I'm starving.”

“Just put the last of the sides in the oven about twenty minutes ago, everything will be ready in about ten minutes,” Dean replied, then added, “There’s some more cocoa on the stove, Sammy.”

Sam nodded his thanks and slipped out of the room to get himself a mug before joining them back at the table. He turned towards Castiel. “So Cas, how was your first experience with snow as a human?”

“Of all the things I have seen and experienced, that was…” Castiel furrowed his brow thinking as he stared into his cup of hot chocolate like the mini marshmallows held the answer he was looking for. He looked up and smiled as he caught Dean’s eyes, all his love, friendship, and devotion expressed in just a single look, a look that Dean warmly returned as he took Cas’ hand and laced their fingers together.

Sam grinned as he saw the looks that had just been exchanged between the two, and he didn’t miss how his brother reached over and took the angel’s hand without a moment's hesitation. _About damn time_ , Sam thought to himself just as Cas looked back at him and replied, “There are just no words to describe how it was except, maybe…” Cas lifted Dean's hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles gently as he stared deep into the eyes of his lover, his boyfriend, a huge smile spreading across his face… “ _Magical_.”


End file.
